No diré te amo
by BlackHime13
Summary: Cansado de trabajar llega a su departamento para encontrarse con una gran sorpresa. Un malentendido, una noche de sinceridad y tal vez el moreno consiga lo que tanto desea... ¿o no?


**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a su respectivo creador. Solo Reiji es de mi invención n.n**

* * *

...Algún día tal vez.

Hoy a sido un día agotador. Takano-san siempre hace lo mismo: me molesta, grita, luego acaricia la cabeza logrando que un rubor cubra mis mejillas, y al final, de alguna u otra forma, siempre consigue cogerme desprevenido y besarme. No siempre es en este orden, pues a veces me besa y después critica mi trabajo y me ordena que lo rehaga.

Camino con pasos desganados hasta llegar a mi apartamento, el que por desgracia se encuentra al lado del de ese demonio que tengo por jefe, y , gracias a dios y a las juntas de último momento, él no se encuentra aquí. Además por lo que sé todavía falta su manuscrito por llegar y tendrá que quedarse a esperarlo.

Entro y dejo mis cosas en el suelo despreocupadamente para luego dejarme caer sobre el sofá. Ahora mismo solo quiero dormir un milenio entero, pero justo cuando mis ojos se cerraban para cumplir mi deseo el timbre de la entrada sonó. Molesto camino hacia la puerta, pensando que sería el moreno, y la abro.

-¿Si?-pregunto al abrir.

-¡Ricchan!-de repente oigo un grito y lo siguiente que se es que estoy en el suelo con alguien encima mio. Tardé un poco en reaccionar, pero cuando mi cerebro por fin comprende lo que sucede, hago el amago de gritarle a esa persona por abalanzarse a mi de aquella forma. Fue entonces que, al alzar la vista, le reconocí.

-¡Reiji! ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunté/exclamé sorprendido a la vez que nos levantábamos del suelo. Él solo desvió la mirada y entonces observé las maletas en el suelo, comprendiendo perfectamente lo que había sucedido.

-Bueno… es que discutí con mamá y papá…-murmuraste sin mirarme.

-¿Otra vez? Y seguro que fue por lo mismo de siempre.-dije suspirando. Él asintió y yo le miré preocupado. Reiji comenzó a salir con un chico de su preparatoria, Kusunoki Haruna, hace casi dos años. A nuestros padres no les hizo ninguna gracia que su hijo menor saliera con otro hombre, además que a Rei no le interesa nada el negocio familiar, pues prefiere los deportes, incluso es el capitán del equipo de tenis. Yo estoy muy orgulloso de él y le apoyo en cualquier cosa que decida, sobretodo si le hace feliz. Es cierto que al principio tuve miedo de que le pasara lo mismo que a mí, pero después de conocer a Haru me di cuenta que es un chico estupendo y que adora a mi hermano con todo su ser.

Las cosas se complicaron cuando, después de aceptar de mala gana el que su bebé no quisiera tener nada que ver con libros ni la compañía, se enteraron que tampoco tendrían nietos por su parte. A decir verdad eso hizo que nuestros padres me presionaran más a mi para que me casara con An, pero no me importa tener que aguantarles si eso hace que no molesten tanto a Rei.

-Si… todavía no lo superan ni aceptan del todo… seguro que si fueras tu ellos habrían reaccionado de otra forma.-fue con ese comentario que finalmente salí de mis pensamientos.

-Ni se te ocurra decirles que tuve novio.-le dije molesto, pero al sentir como mis mejillas se calentaban supe que me estaba sonrojando y, por lo tanto, el efecto de la amenaza era casi nulo.- Además seguro que me habrían desheredado y ahora tú tendrías que aguantar lo del estúpido compromiso.-murmuré enojado. Ante aquello último me miraste con comprensión, pero luego tu expresión cambió a una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Mmm… no lo haré siempre y cuando me dejes quedar contigo un tiempo.-dices con un brillo de malicia en tus ojos. Yo solo suspiro ante tu obvio chantaje.

-Está bien… pero que sepas que solo tengo una cama.-accedo sin discutir, pues de todas formas se que tarde o temprano habría acabado accediendo a sus caprichos. Como ha sido desde que éramos niños.

-¡Yeay! ¡Podré dormir con Ricchan! Hace mucho que no me dejabas dormir en la cama contigo.-y después de decir/gritar aquello me abrazaste.

El sonido de algo cayendo al suelo me distrajo y al voltear a ver mi cuerpo se paralizó. Takano-san se encontraba frente a su puerta, se agachó para recoger las llaves que le habían caído y abrió esta sin dejar de mirarme fijamente.

-Ta-Takano-san…-murmuré nervioso después de pasar saliva con dificultad. Mi voz pareció que te hizo salir de un trance porque sin decir nada me agarraste del brazo y comenzaste a arrastrarme hasta tu apartamento.

-¡Re-Rei! ¡Dúchate en lo que yo hablo con él!-logré gritarle y solo llegué a ver como este asentía mirando confundido la escena. Al parecer no entendía como podía encontrarme tan tranquilo cuando me están arrastrando por la fuerza. Yo al estar acostumbrado a esto ni siquiera intenté resistirme, pues sabía que no lograría hacer que el mayor me soltase.

Una vez dentro del piso, me zafé del agarre ajeno, pero entonces el moreno me empujó contra la pared e inmovilizándome al agarrar mis manos sobre mi cabeza, me miró enojado.

-¿Qu-qué te pasa?-le pregunto intentando parecer enojado, pero el nerviosismo que me causa su penetrante mirada en mi está muy presente en mi cuerpo.

-¿Quién era ese?-demandas saber con la voz ronca y grave, teñida por el enfado. Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo al oírle.

-¿A ti… qu-qué te importa?-ignorando todas las voces en mi cabeza que gritan porque responda, logro evadir la pregunta y volteo mi rostro para dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Intenté zafarme de la posición en la cual nos encontrábamos, pero parecía que ahora me retenía con más fuerza. Mis muñecas comenzaban a doler por el agarre.

-¡Responde! ¿Era uno de tus ex-novios o quizá uno nuevo?-al preguntar aquello lo hizo de tal forma que parecía que me trataba como si yo fuese un cualquiera y me hizo enojar de verdad.

-¿¡Quién te has creído que eres?! -grito enojado a más no poder en el mismo momento en el cual logro que me suelte.-¡No tengo porqué darte explicaciones de mi vida privada! ¿Y si lo fuera qué?-pregunto, pero entonces me coges en brazos y me dejaste caer sobre la cama de tu cuarto. Voy a reclamar por tu rudeza cuando tus labios me silencian en un beso feroz.

Siento como me robas el aliento a cada segundo que pasa y nuestras bocas siguen juntas. Las lenguas jugando, mordiscos aquí y allá, la saliva mezclándose y cayendo por mi mentón. Mi mente va quedando en blanco poco a poco y a pesar de la fuerza y pasión que transmites en este largo contacto entre nuestros labios también puedo sentir celos, posesividad, cariño y, sobretodo… amor. Sonará cursi, pero realmente siento como quieres tenerme a tu lado y no dejarme marchar nunca más.

-Ta...kano….san-logro murmurar entre suspiros cuando por fin sueltas mi boca.

-¿En serio… es tu novio?-preguntas con la voz entrecortada. Tus ojos no se apartaron de los míos y siento como tu mirada me quema al tiempo en que me arden las mejillas por el sonrojo que las abarca. Ladeo mi cabeza, apartando la mirada de la tuya, y tragué saliva para así responder.

-No…. No lo es.-digo en apenas un murmullo.

-Entonces…. ¿quién es?-preguntas comenzando a besar mi cuello. Un escalofrío me recorre entero, pero me centro en responder.

-N-no… tengo… porqué de-...círtelo…-logro decir con dificultad. Otra vez mi mente está entrando en cortocircuito pues tus manos han comenzado a acariciar mi abdomen por debajo de la camisa que llevo.

-Si no me lo dices….-susurras en mi oído para después lamer el lóbulo de la oreja.-… te ataré a la cama y no te dejaré marchar en toda la noche. " _ni en toda la vida_ "-por tu mirada lujuriosa comprendo que lo dices completamente en serio. Trago en seco y paso la lengua por mi labio inferior. Suspiro para tranquilizarme y procedo a responder.

-Él es… mi hermano pequeño.-susurro y noto como tu expresión cambia a una de sorpresa. Tus manos dejan de acariciar mi cuerpo y te bajas de encima mio, sentándote en el borde de la cama. Yo aprovecho para sentarme también y volver a abrochar mi camisa.

-Etto...¿Takano-san?-le llamo al ver que lleva un buen rato sin decir palabra alguna y el silencio comienza a ponerme ansioso.

-Tu… ¿tienes un hermano?-preguntas mirándome de frente. Yo me sonrojo y asiento.- No lo sabía…-dices en un susurro algo triste, pero entonces frunces el ceño.- ¿Y qué hace aquí?-preguntas algo molesto.

-Es normal que no lo supieras porque no preguntaste…-digo en voz baja y entonces alzas una ceja.

-¿Si preguntase responderías sinceramente?-preguntas algo escéptico.

-Pues claro…-digo algo inseguro de mi respuesta pues no se si podría responder sinceramente a cualquier coas que pregunte.

-Dejaremos esa conversación para después. Ahora responde a mi anterior pregunta.-dice con una sonrisa ladeada. Algo tramas, lo sé, pero decido no profundizar en ese tema por ahora.

-Vino porque discutió con nuestros padres y decidió que se quedaría conmigo un tiempo.-respondo suspirando cansado.

-¿Porqué discutieron?-cuestionas curioso.

-Pues…. Todavía no aceptan que Rei tenga novio.-digo apartando la mirada de él.

-¿Tiene novio?-vuelves a preguntar sorprendido.

-Si… ¿es qué no me has escuchado?-le digo con voz burlona por su cara de sorpresa.

-Bueno…. Es que me sorprende que lo digas tan tranquilo… pensé que te molestaría más el saber que tu hermano es gay.-comentas tranquilamente. Yo hago un puchero antes tus palabras.

-No lo digas así.-le riño molesto.- Haruna es un gran chico y se nota que adora a Rei. Además el que dos hombres salgan juntos no me molesta para nada ni me desagrada en lo más mínimo… después de todo yo también…-paro al darme cuenta de lo que estaba por decir. Me sonrojo hasta las orejas y desvío la mirada de sus ojos y sonrisa que dan a entender lo sorprendido, pero divertido que está al comprender cuales eran mis próximas palabras.

-¿Tú también qué? No deberías dejar las frases a medias Ritsu…-susurras en mi oído para luego agarrarme el mentón y alzarlo hasta que nuestras miradas chocaron, evitando con su mano que volviese a apartarla.

-Tu… lo sabes muy bien.-digo sonrojándome aún más.

-Mmm… pues no, no lo se… y no lo sabré a menos que me lo digas claramente.-me dices con una sonrisa burlona en los labios. No se si es posible, pero mi sonrojo aumentó hasta el punto en que sentía toda la sangre en la cabeza. Odio saber que no tengo más opción que seguirle el juego.

-Que yo… también salí… con un chico.-murmuré tan flojo que esperé que no lo oyera.

-Ooohhh…. ¿y podría saber quién era?-preguntas con fingida sorpresa y curiosidad. Se que en el fondo estás realmente divertido por toda esta situación.

-¡Id-Idiota!-digo al no saber muy bien qué responder.-Yo… solo he salido con… un hombre en toda mi vida…-murmuro realmente bajo.

-¿En serio?-preguntas entre sorprendido y esperanzado.

-Si… el único hombre con el cual he salido… a sido Takano-san.-digo y aunque me muera de la vergüenza por haberlo admitido vale la pena por ver la sonrisa de absoluta felicidad que ahora muestra su rostro.

A continuación sentí como el moreno me abrazaba con fuerza. Tal fue mi sorpresa que mi cuerpo se movió hacia atrás y acabé recostado en la cama con él encima mío.

-Eso me hace muy feliz Ritsu…-susurras en mi oído para después separarte de mi y mirarme fijamente a los ojos. Luego tus labios se juntan a los míos en un tierno y dulce beso que apenas dura unos cuantos segundos.- Te amo Ritsu…-vuelves a susurrar a la vez que nos besamos otra vez.

Mi mente queda en blanco e inconscientemente correspondo al beso, abrazando tu cuello con mis brazos y atrayéndote más hacia mi.

Seguimos besándonos un buen rato más hasta que te separas de mi para volver a mirarme a los ojos.

-Ritsu… eres lo más importante en mi vida… te amo tanto que no pienso dejar que te apartes de mi lado nunca.-dice con una sinceridad extrema. Es en estos momentos y por culpa de estas palabras que siempre acabo cayendo a tus brazos. Te miro y siento mis ojos humedecerse con lágrimas que realmente no quiero derramar.

" _¿Porqué siempre tienes que decir cosas tan dulces? ¿Porqué tienes que amarme tanto que hace que mi corazón grite dolorosamente que también siente lo mismo? ¿Porqué no soy capaz de decírtelo? ¿Porqué… tuve que enamorarme otra vez de ti?_ " esos pensamientos son los que rondan mi cabeza en este momento.

Sin lograr pronunciar palabra alguna atraigo tu rostro al mio y te beso de forma casta y suave, siendo correspondido por ti de inmediato.

-¿Qué sientes por mi?-preguntas nada más separarnos.

-Yo…. Te odio…-digo y tu solo me sonríes con cariño para volver a besarme.

" _De verdad que nunca lograré entenderte… pero ahora mismo, cuando estoy entre tus brazos… no importa lo más mínimo lo que pueda pasar… solo quiero sentirme seguro a tu lado… aunque no creo decírtelo nunca._ " pienso al tiempo en que me sumerjo entre tus profundos besos y dulce caricias.

 ***** A la mañana siguiente*

Despierto a causa de la molesta luz que se cuela por entre las cortinas de la habitación. Me remuevo en la cama y siento un brazo aprisionando mi cadera. Me tenso, pero entonces recuerdo que mi hermano vino a quedarse y entonces me relajo otra vez.

-¿Qué estás pensando?-pregunta alguien en un susurro contra mi oído y yo salto al reconocer esa voz.

-¡Takano-san!-grito al voltear y verle sonriéndome con una sonrisa de lado y medio desnudo. Mis mejillas comienzan a arder al recordar todo lo que sucedió la noche anterior. Me bajo de la cama apresuradamente y busco mi ropa por la habitación, todo ante la mirada divertida del moreno.

-Sabes que puedes quedarte ¿verdad? Después de todo nadie irá a la oficina hasta por la tarde.-comentas bostezando al ser temprano. Bueno las 10 am después de mirar el reloj de pared.

-Yo no soy como tu. Quiero hacer mi trabajo a tiempo.-digo cuando acabo de vestirme y le miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Vamos… ¿acaso no te duelen las caderas?-comentas con tono insinuante. Mi sonrojo aumenta aún más.

-¡IDIOTA! ¡BASTARDO! ¡APROVECHADO! ¡VIOLADOR!-grito a más no poder y salgo corriendo hacia la puerta del apartamento. Él me sigue vestido solo con la ropa interior.- ¡NO ME SIGAS PERVERTIDO!-grito a la vez que abro la puerta. Entonces me congelo al ver a mi hermano pequeño con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios justo enfrente mio.

-Vaya… nunca imaginé que vería esto niichan.-comenta este sin borrar la sonrisa.- Encantado. Soy Onodera Reiji, el hermano menor de Ritsu.-dice dirigiéndose al moreno detrás mio. Este también sonríe divertido y le da la mano como forma de saludo. " _Por favor que no diga nada, por favor que no diga nada, por favor..._ "

-Takano Masamune, su vecino, jefe y único hombre con el que ha estado sentimentalmente.-dice mirándome con burla. " _¡La puta madre que lo parió!_ " grito e insulto interiormente.

-¿Primer….? ¿¡Eres el primer amor de niichan!? ¿¡Con el que salió en la secundaria!?-grita/pregunta sorprendido a más no poder Rei. " _Definitivamente voy a matar a este imbécil_ " pienso para mi al ver la cara de satisfacción de mi estúpido jefe el cual solo asiente como respuesta a las preguntas de mi hermano.

-Vaya…. ¡QUIERO SABERLO TODO!-grita emocionado y entra sin más al departamento del moreno, sin que este le detenga en lo absoluto.

-Vamos Ritsu… no pensarás quedarte ahí fuera ¿verdad?-pregunta Takano mirándome con un brillo malicioso en sus orbes color miel. Sin más camina hacia dentro otra vez, dejándome a mí en la puerta sin más opción que seguirle.

" _No puedo creer que por un momento ayer pensé que le correspondía. ¡Nunca podría volver a enamorarme de un idiota como él!_ " pienso para mi, pero al ver a mi hermano hablando animadamente con el moreno en la sala, los dos con una sonrisa en los labios… hace que considere la opción de volver con él…. " _Bueno... tal vez algún día se lo diga._ "pienso con una leve sonrisa en mis labios mirándoles desde el marco de la puerta.

...FIN...


End file.
